Problem: $-7u + 3v + 5w + 6 = v - 5w - 8$ Solve for $u$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-7u + 3v + 5w + {6} = v - 5w - {8}$ $-7u + 3v + 5w = v - 5w - {14}$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $-7u + 3v + {5w} = v - {5w} - 14$ $-7u + 3v = v - {10w} - 14$ Combine $v$ terms on the right. $-7u + {3v} = {v} - 10w - 14$ $-7u = -{2v} - 10w - 14$ Isolate $u$ $-{7}u = -2v - 10w - 14$ $u = \dfrac{ -2v - 10w - 14 }{ -{7} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $u = \dfrac{ {2}v + {10}w + {14} }{ {7} }$